


Taking care of Business | WIP

by kasvii



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Crack, Explicit Language, Frottage, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 14:59:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11648979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasvii/pseuds/kasvii
Summary: I was thinking about Resident Evil 5 and realized that I wanted to write a little Chris/Irving smutfic because I am literally the only person that ships it. It's not quite done yet, so stay tuned.





	Taking care of Business | WIP

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to finish this soon, I'm just posting this to show that I am indeed working on it.  
>  _"Woik"_ = Work in Ricardo speak

Ricardo grumbled angrily as he slammed the door to his office, locking it and stomping back towards his desk. "Can you BELIEVE it?" He exclaimed, throwing his briefcase onto the table. He straightened up his coat and then turned around to face the special guest he had acquired much earlier in the day. He chuckled to himself, bringing a hand to his mouth to stifle himself. He had successfully captured special agent Chris Redfield, and boy was he proud of himself. For one, he couldn't believe his plan had worked, let alone did he think he'd be able to restrain the guy. Chris sat, his legs cuffed to the legs of the chair he was in, his arms tied around the chest and bound with zip ties behind him. Ricardo cleared his throat quietly as he watched Chris pull and struggle against his bonds. His arm muscles tensing. His shirt stretching taut against his defined pectorals.

Ricardo shook his head, trying to shake himself out of his daydream as he brought a gloved hand to his forehead to wipe the slowly forming sweat from his brow. He thought for a moment, considering all the options he had. While he knew Sheva could only fight the cronies he'd sent to keep her busy for so long and would be trying to get Chris back as soon as she could, he realized he wanted to have some fun with his captive first.

Ricardo circled the chair he'd bound the larger man in, looking him over carefully like a shark observing its prey. Chris' eyes followed him, his brow lowered in cautious anger. Ricardo had made sure to gag Chris with a gross piece of fabric so that his noise wouldn't disturb anyone else nearby the office complex, and so things would be much easier for Irving himself. Without warning, Ricardo moved forward to remove the gag from Chris' mouth, tossing it lazily to the side. Chris coughed loudly as the cloth was removed, spitting the stale, mildew taste from his mouth. However, before Chris could even finish his "What the fuck, Irving?", Ricardo lunged forward, smashing their mouths together. Their teeth met awkwardly as he attempted to kiss his prisoner with more force.

Chris was so shocked he could die. He felt a flurry of emotions rush over him at once. Anger, disgust, confusion, and fear flashed through his body as he jerked back in response. Chris tried to shout, in hopes that Ricardo wouldn't be able to continue or decide that it wasn't worth it and leave him alone. Anything, anything to get the disgusting man's mouth away from his. Ricardo pushed his tongue into the agent's mouth, cupping his cheeks in his hands as he pushed even deeper into the kiss. Chris writhed wildly, trying to swing his knees up high enough to hit the man. Ricardo only fought back harder, suckling on Chris' lips and running his tongue over and behind his teeth. Ricardo began to moan into the kiss, much to Chris' displeasure as he continued the struggle.

Chris watched anxiously as Ricardo's hand began to move towards his groin, faint nausea rising in his stomach as he took notice of the obvious erection straining against the Tricell director's pants. Chris held his breath as Ricardo began to idly stroke himself through the fabric, trying to ignore the man as much as possible. Suddenly, Ricardo pulled out of the kiss, wiping excess saliva away with the back of his hand before moving to pull off his suit jacket.

He chuckled quietly as he unbuttoned a few of his shirt buttons, keep his eyes locked on his prize. Chris grimaced as he watched the other man, rolling his eyes as Ricardo attempted to straighten his hair in a small compact mirror. "Irving. Cut the shit." Chris mused, his tone stern. "Let me go. If you untie me now, I won't beat your ass and you can come quietly." He continued, his cheeks growing hot with anger. "Sorry, Chris.” Ricardo cooed through his slightly parted lips, hands moving to undo his belt as Chris watched in horror." It just ain't gonna fly 'dat way." he went on, as he slipped his hand behind his back, fiddling with a pouch of some sort as Chris tried to angle his neck in a position to see better. His eyebrows perked as the other man pulled something from behind him, but his face of curiosity quickly shifted to one of fear. It was his gun.

He continued to rub himself through his pants, idly flicking the safety on his gun while he began to speak. "So. Here's how things are gonna woik, sweetheart." He started, his lips curling into a smile. " I'm gonna have my way. I wanna mess around just a bit." He sneered, his nostrils flaring. " Once we're all done, I'll give you all the information about ol' Uroboros my little mouth can spill." Without warning, he suddenly pressed the gun to the side of his neck, the smile on his face growing massive. Chris' breath caught in his throat, a choked "Irving!" escaping his mouth as he reflexively jerked his arm upward, the skin grating against the tough rope.

Ricardo raised his hand away from his crotch, waving it towards Redfield. "However, if I don't get what I want. My brains. All over this here floor. No info for you, Chrissy." He continued, punctuating his statement with his aggravating laugh. Chris furrowed his brow at him, hissing through his teeth as Ricardo brought his hand to his cheek. Chris felt a prickle of embarrassment in his chest as Irving rubbed his hand against his stubble, listening uncomfortably to the creepy grunts that escaped him as he did so.

Their eyes met as the assault continued, the smaller man's dull gray-green eyes dreamily half lidded. Chris felt more uncomfortable than ever now. Why was this creep looking at him like he loved him? "Ya' know Chris," Ricardo muttered, rubbing his thumb against the BSAA agent's jawline. “If you weren't out to throw me in jail, I woulda' asked you out to dinner." He finished, frowning a bit at the look of disgust plastered on Chris' face.

“Don’t fuck with me, Irving,” Chris growled, jerking against the chair in an attempt to get himself free. Ricardo scoffed loudly, moving a hand to rest on his hip. “Come on!” he jests, exploding into that annoying laugh again. “That’s what I’m tryin’ ta’ do here!” He turned his back on Chris, walking back towards his desk. “I just wanted to mess around. Here I thought it would be somethin’ you’d like!” he continued to complain, his hands moving about wildly.

Chris shifted his arms between the ropes that held him, pushing his chest out as far as he could and pulling it back in, the movement making a small space between him and the rope. “Yeah, just keep running your damn mouth.” Chris thought to himself, continuing to move about as more space came between him and the ropes that held him. Ricardo was busy rambling about all the trouble he had gone through to get Chris back to his office, which was the perfect opportunity for him to get himself free.

Chris felt the rope around his shoulders and chest go lax, and with this he quietly slipped the rope up and over his head, looking over his now harshly rope burnt arms. Ricardo was beginning to quiet down, seemingly getting bored talking about himself. He began to shift, rolling his shoulders as he yawned. Chris thought fast, blurting out the first thing that came to mind.” So, what’s your job anyway, what the fuck do you even do around here?” he asked in a loud voice, swallowing hard as he reached forward to remove the cuffs from his ankles. Ricardo snorted in response, shrugging up his shoulders as he began to turn around.

“Shit. Shit, shit, shit.” Chris swore to himself, rushing to yank the metal rings that held his legs to the chair. Ricardo’s expression changed immediately as he turned around fully, facing Redfield who was now nearly free. “Hey, Hey! No!” Ricardo yelled, rushing from behind his desk back to Chris. Before Ricardo could lay a hand on him, Chris swung his fist, delivering a hard hit to the side of his face. Irving stumbled sideways, his shoulder hitting the floor as he went down.

His cheek had pressed hard into his teeth, the skin inside damaged by the sudden trauma. Ricardo began to drool as he brought a hand to his cheek, the saliva bloodied. He was speechless, only able to release a slight sob as he held the spot with a trembling hand. He began to scoot himself across the floor, moving towards the wall beside him.  
  
By this time, Chris had finally gotten himself free, standing and tossing the chair towards the back of the dimly lit office. He began to walk towards the man on the floor, taking no time to rough him up more for what he’d done. “Who the fuck do you think you are?” Chris barked at him, giving him a swift kick to the side of his leg, making the man yelp. He brought his foot down on his leg again, the heavy combat boot leaving marks on his striped pants. “You think you’re hot shit?” he hissed at him, yanking him up from off of the floor.

Chris grabbed Irving by the collar of his shirt, holding both sides of the fabric tightly in his fists. "I should kill you." Chris began, his anger manifesting as a hot feeling under his skin. “I should fucking kill you.” He continued, breathing heavily through his teeth. Chris was usually a levelheaded man, as being reasonable in stressful situations was often his strong suit. Chris' head felt foggy. His thoughts came to him much more slowly than usual. He couldn't stop thinking about the events that occurred not even a half hour earlier, the man sexually assaulting him to compromise for the information he had.

Chris stared Ricardo in the eye, the man’s whole body shaking with fear. He looked him over as he held him tight, eyeing the erection that he still seemed to have. Chris sneered. “What, did you like that?” he asked him, his tone hinting at disgust. “You deserve a lot worse than what you got, Irving.” Chris said, his breath coming heavily. The sudden adrenaline and power Chris felt over his prior captor was intoxicating, and the vague feeling of arousal tingled deep within his gut.

If Ricardo thought that an appropriate method of torture was near suffocating him with his own damn mouth, surely he wouldn’t mind the same treatment. Without thinking, Chris pulled Ricardo forward into a kiss, the smaller man wriggling in surprise. Chris jerked him forward suddenly, almost as if to say, 'stop moving'. Ricardo struggled to breathe shakily through his nose as he reluctantly slowed his squirming, but brought his hands up as he began pulling and clawing at Chris’ wrists as he was lifted slightly off the floor.  


Chris pulled away, several thick strands of saliva connecting their mouths as he tried to catch his breath. Chris hummed quietly as he watched the other man tremble pathetically, his face flushed around the spot where he had struck him. "You know Ricardo...when you're not running your mouth, you're pretty bearable." he began in a hushed tone, tightening his grip on the man's collar as he walked towards Irving's desk. He put Ricardo down on the table quite hard, trapping him between his arm and a heavy knee. He could feel the man's erection pressing against his inner leg, and shifted it to get a squirm out of him. He chuckled and leaned over him, pressing his lips gently to Irving's stubble covered jaw.

"You're okay with this, aren't you?" Chris asked, raising an eyebrow. Sure, the guy had captured him and tied him to a fucking chair. But he wasn't about to take advantage of him like that. Chris just wasn't that type of guy. Ricardo nodded slowly, his breath shaky as he spoke. A quiet "Yeah." left his mouth as Chris sat up a bit, his knee pressing down against Ricardo’s hip. He began to pull off his top, much to the other's surprise. Ricardo's lips parted slightly as he watched his partner remove his clothing, his cheeks warming. This was the most of Chris he'd ever seen, and he didn't even have to kill someone to get to see it.

Ricardo was frozen in place, his hands pulled up near his chest like a frightened animal. " This is the quietest I’ve seen you.” Chris chuckled, smirking as he threw his holster and shirt to the ground. “Take those damn gloves off already," Chris mumbled, grabbing Ricardo's right wrist roughly, pulling the leather glove off his hand. He then moved to the left, watching in mild amusement as the man below him lay there, a bewildered look on his face.

Chris smiled as he tossed the gloves to the side, humming as he leaned forward again to press his lips to Ricardo’s. The affection was nearly enough to push Ricardo straight over the edge as he moaned into Chris’ mouth, his hand moving to grab his wrist. Chris laughed into the kiss, moving his hand down to cup the other man’s erection. Ricardo’s leg twitched similarly to that of a dog, his tongue lolling out of his mouth as his breath quickened. “Have you ever even fucked before?” Chris teased, rubbing his thumb against the man’s covered hard-on. Ricardo’s eyes darted to the side at his question, his skin only seeming to become clammier as Chris laughed.

Irving bit down on his lip as he brought his eyes back to meet Chris’, his expression showing one of worry. Chris raised his brows at him, laughing as he spoke. “What? What is it? Are you embarrassed?” he asked, giving the man’s crotch a firm squeeze. Ricardo moaned quietly as he moved a hand to hold on to the sides of his desk. He was quick to defend himself, his face flushed and sweaty.” I..I’m not a pussy! Why would I be embarrassed!” he exclaimed, his voice cracking. Chris chuckled as he squeezed at the spot again, humming as the man beneath him rolled his hips up into his hand.

“Alright. Sit up a bit.” He instructed Ricardo, scooting back so he could sit himself up. Ricardo winced as he moved into a sitting position, his shoulder throbbing from when he hit the ground. “You really did a number on me, Chris. What if I can’t use this arm anymore?” he complained, sucking his teeth. Chris rolled his eyes as he began to unbutton his partner’s shirt, chuckling. “Well, don’t drug me and tie me to a flimsy chair next time.” He said in a calm tone, pulling the shirt off him. Ricardo’s heart palpitated at the mention of “next time,” and he coughed hard into his hand, turning his head to the side.

Chris brought a hand up to turn his head back towards him, pulling Ricardo back in for a kiss as he moved his other hand to unbuckle the belt around his waist. Ricardo went to assist him, quickly undoing the buckle on his belt and the button on his slacks. His erection strained against his pants, the zipper helped down by the incessant pushing. Chris moved his lips to Irving’s neck, suckling at the skin as he pulled his pants down and off him. He took the other man’s right wrist in his hand, placing his palm against his chest. He did the same with the other hand, giving the man something to do while he warmed him up.

Ricardo moved his hands over the other man’s chest and waist, his breath fast. He bit down on his lip as he felt the muscles beneath his hands tense and relax, Chris grunting quietly into his neck. He squeezed his thighs together as he brushed his thumbs over Chris’ nipples, the other man responding with a sudden moan. He rubbed his fingers over them again, Chris leaning into Ricardo’s neck. He panted quietly against the skin before pulling away and sitting back on his knees. “Alright. Let’s get this over with.” He uttered, moving himself off the table while he removed his boots and heavy pants. Ricardo watched as he undressed, pressing his teeth hard against his tongue.

Chris moved back towards the desk, sitting Ricardo up and pulling him off of the desk. Chris took his place, making a space for him in between his legs as he pulled him on to his lap. Irving’s heart was beating out of his chest at this point, and he yelped when the man’s hands went to his ass. Chris pulled him forward, squeezing his buttocks harshly as their still covered erections met. Ricardo rested his hands against Chris’ forearms, his teeth pressed hard against his lip. His cock twitched in response to the movement, and he moaned weakly as Chris pulled his hips forward and pressed their erections together once more. He proceeded to move Ricardo’s hips for him, rolling their hips together.

The friction was almost too much for Ricardo, pressing his nails against Chris’ arms to warn him to slow down. Chris wasn’t all that excited about the idea of fucking the guy in the ass, so the current setup worked nicely. Of course, he hadn’t forgotten what was at hand, and quietly told himself that the quicker he got Ricardo to finish, the quicker he got the information he needed.

He yanked Ricardo forward now, squeezing his ass hard. “Oh, you want me to go faster?” he declared, rolling his hips up against him at a quicker pace. Ricardo whined loudly now, squirming in an attempt to pull away from the movement against his dick. “Chr-Chris, slow down w-will ya’?” he stammered, his voice faltering as he spoke. Before Ricardo could complain any further, Chris’ hand moved towards his belly, sneaking his hand into his briefs. Ricardo’s hips bucked forward as the other man’s hand touched him, hunching over and wrapping his arms around his broad shoulders. Chris let him, feeling his head push itself up against his neck. Ricardo thrust slowly into Chris’ hand, thick precum running over his fingers and forming a wet spot on his underwear.

Chris hummed quietly into Irving’s ear as he squeezed his ass with his other hand, encouraging him to speed up. Ricardo took no time doing so, pressing his face hard into Chris’ shoulder to stifle his moans. He thrust hard into his hand, pumping his cock through the tight space. His thighs trembled as the hand on his ass began to knead at the somewhat taut flesh, Ricardo not having the most meat on his body. “Oh god, Ohhh god, Chris,” Ricardo moaned pathetically into his neck, pulling back and placing his hands on his shoulders, looking down in-between them. He panted as he watched Chris’ hand around his dick, slowing his thrusts as the two made eye contact. “W-why aren’t you doin’ anything?” he asked, his voice showing a surprising amount of concern. Chris raised an eyebrow.

“I thought this was all about satisfying you,” he asked Ricardo, moving his hand up to rub his back.

“I mean, sure. But I wanted to make you feel good too ya’ know.” He responded, becoming slowly overwhelmed by all the physical attention he was being given.

“So what do you want to do?”

“I wanna get you off too. It feels fucked up bein’ the only one gettin’ attention.”

“Here I thought that you would have liked getting all this special treatment.” Chris chuckled, pulling his hand out of the man’s briefs.

Chris was already semi-hard, and decided it would be nice to give the guy a chance, even if he couldn’t make him cum. He pulled down Ricardo’s underwear, helping him take them off. The other man tried to do the same to Chris as well, but fumbled around as he did so, looking much more awkward than he needed to. Ricardo’s mouth opened slightly as he laid eyes on Chris’ dick. It was way bigger than he expected it to be, swallowing dryly as he sized it up against his own way less impressive one. Chris rested his hands back against Irving’s ass, pulling him towards him. Ricardo leaned forward, shyly taking Chris in his hand. Chris sighed quietly in response, his cock twitching against his hand.

He began to stroke him slowly, trying to memorize how it felt. Trying to remember every vein and the slickness of his precum as he moved his hands over it. Chris groaned as his cock was handled, pulling Ricardo forward to kiss him as he did so. The man’s hands were surprisingly soft against his dick, it almost reminded him of a woman. He suspected this was because of the gloves he wore, but this thought was cut short by Ricardo rubbing his thumb over the head. A moan bubbled up and out of Chris’ throat and into Irving’s mouth, his hips bucking up towards the movement. Chris let his eyelids droop to half closed as Ricardo worked at his dick, pulling away to look him in the eye. Ricardo was focused on the cock in his hands, but his eyes darted up to meet Chris’ as his hands were swatted away.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank god this is almost done. Rest of it should be up soon!


End file.
